Expectations Evil! Ink x Reader x Error
by Choozo
Summary: Not everyone is who you think they are.


Y/n saw everything, she heard everything. A once trusted friend she knew was evil. She remembered the way his voice seeped with venom as he spoke with Dream, Dream was afraid.

Y/n's buddy, her creative buddy skeleton friend, was a fraud, a player. She remember the way his colorful shaped pupils snapped into dark red pinpricks as he spoke to Dream. The color seemed to seep from bis body.

Error was right, he was right.

Ink...was the bad guy. And be played Y/n, he played her good and well. But she was way to afraid to confront the male about it. She was afraid he'll rip her in pieces, she already saw what he did to Dream.

Luckly the Dream made it out alive. Ink was like a whole new being behind everyone's back.

And the only way she wanted to get away from Ink was by talking to the so called 'villian'.

Error.

He was never the bad guy, yet he was put down by everyone, Ink told a lie to them right infront of their faces.

Of course they'll believe in him. He's like the god of all the AU's.

But Y/n wanted to change that, she wanted to show everyone who Ink truely was.

Y/n was hanging out with Ink that day, she was wryly of his actions and hesitated on answering him. But Y/n got pass smoothly.

Not too long ago, Ink told her to stay in the void for a few so he could check up on something. The second he left, Y/n started scanning the area for Error.

She suddenly saw the familiar shape, she then jogged over to him.

"E-Error!" She called out Error flinched and quickly turned around backing away from the stray human.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ink?" His static voice boomed from his chest like a radio.

"L-listen, I understand now, h-he's...he's in-fucking-sane." Error's pupils dialated softly as he stared down at Y/n.

"...you believe me...?" His husky voice prowled out. Y/n nodded, she walked closer to Error.

"I heard him...talking to Dream...the things he said was awful...the things he did was worst...I-I don't wanna end up like that--" Error nodded--half his face was in his scarf

"Okay...okay...-" Error said Y/n sighed softly.

"Oh hey Y/n!" Y/n felt a bony hand plant itself on her shoulder, Y/n clenched her jaw and looked to her side and saw Ink.

Ink colorful shaped pupils beamed up at Error. Error seemed to shrink under Ink's gaze, he felt weakened if he didn't get away immediately, consequences would occure while Y/n wasn't around.

Error then turned away softy and walked off, holding onto his scarf, he took one last glance at Y/n, that gaze held something. Y/n then looked away and saw Ink writing on his scarf.

"What are you doing?" Y/n asked carefully Ink put his pen up and tucked his scarf away and then looked at Y/n and smiled.

"Nothing! So cutie, wanna go visit Blueberry?" Ink asked as he grasped Y/n's hand and started walking off.

Y/n felt like she was getting punched in the gut.

"I'll pass, I'm tired and I gotta get to work early tomorrow." Ink groaned and clunged himself onto her.

"Noo--please? Pretty please? I'm surprised! You never say no to when you wanna come to an AU with me--" Ink went on as he placed his head on Y/n's shoulder.

Ink, please I'm tired and I wanna go home--" Ink pulled away from Y/n and sighed.

"Fine, but I wanna sleep over!" Ink just couldn't stay away.

Y/n chuckled lowly and nodded.

"Oh...okay, sure."

Y/n sat on her couch and furiously texted her mother.

Y/n: mom...mooom!

Mom: Y/n wth, I'm working what do you want?

Y/n: can u pick me up?

Y/n glanced up and saw Ink sitting on the floor next to the coffee table drawing on a piece of paper.

Y/n felt her phone vibrate in her hands, she looked down at it and saw her mother replied back.

Mom: idk,why?

Y/n just wanted to get away from Ink she tried thinking of excuses. But won't Ink think somethings up seeing Y/n keeps avoiding him.

Y/n: I just wanted to hand out

Y/n: *hang*

Mom: well, I get off late, so I won't be there until like 4 PM.

Y/n glanced up at her clock on her phone.

1:48, Y/n groaned.

Y/n: nevermind mom

Mom: you sure?

Y/n: Yea I'm sure.

Mom: okay, well I gotta get back to work call me if you change your mind, okay?

Y/n: okay, bye

Mom: bye hun.

Y/n put her phone up on the arm of the couch, she was shit out of luck.

She lookef over and saw Ink staring at her. Y/n's heartbeat quicken.

"What?" She asked shakily.

"Who were you talking to?" Ink asked as he then looked back at his paper and resumed drawing.

"My mom." Y/n answered.

"Oh." Ink mumbled as he seemed concentrated on his drawing. Y/n nodded and sighed softly.

'This guy is too imitating for me...-' Y/n thought as she then started changing channels on the TV.

Y/n heard Ink shuffle and sit next to her. Y/n decided to speak.

"Don't you have work to do or something?" She asked Ink shook his head.

"Not at the moment I do." He answered.

"What? You always have stuff to do." Ink chuckled at Y/n's comment and turned to look at her.

"What are you trying to tell me." Y/n face was blank as she shook her head.

"N-nothing, just asking." Ink chuckled bubbly.

"I'm joking, I'm joking Y/n." He said as he ruffled Y/n's hair, Y/n chuckled nervously and nodded she then resumed switching through channel's.

It was 3 in the morning as Y/n slowly woke up, her eyelids still felt heavy, Ink's face was burried in her stomach as he was asleep.

Y/n's neck hurt. Probably because of sleeping on the couch and a skeleton lying on her. She groaned and turned the TV down in frustration of being woken up at 3 in the morning.

She sighed poked Ink's skull. He snorted and opened his sockets showing his colorful shaped pupils. He then sat up and rubbed his sockets like a sleepy child.

"Ink--are you up?" Y/n whispered as she saw the skeleton slowly falling back to sleep. Y/n sighed and took the chance to tap him again, she tapped his elbow and Ink slowly woke up again. He then looked over at Y/n.

When Ink wakes up in the morning, or anytime, it takes him time to start talking.

"Imma go in my room, okay?" Ink nodded weakly and laid back down, Y/n propped a blanket on the skeleton she then went to her room.

Y/n entered her room and closed the door, she turned around and saw Error sitting down right on her bed. Y/n flinched almost falling, Error chuckled.

"You scared the shit out of me...-" Y/n felt her heart release all the tention. She then sat on her bed next to Error.

"What're you doing here?" She asked Error just sighed and glanced at Y/n.

"Just came to see if you were okay..." He said Y/n was shocked. Error usual didn't give not a rats ass about Y/n. Nor about her life. So she hesitated when replying back.

"Really...?" She sound unsure herself. Error looked at her up and down slowy then nodded.

"Yea..." He grunted.

"So how's it eating atcha?" Error asked as he planted his gaze at the floor.

Y/n was perplexed and Error could sense it.

"With Ink." He added in. Y/n shivered in realization.

"Fucking creepy--I don't even wanna be next to him." Y/n started she felt Error chuckle and smirk.

"Now you finally know how I feel, huh?" He questioned as his pupils then found its way back down to Y/n.

Y/n nodded and sighed, placing her face in her hands.

"Yea...I'm just so...so...-"

"Disappointed." Her and Error said in unison. They looked at eachother

"I'm glad we're on the same page then." Error said Y/n nodded.

"I wanna go and see Dream, I feel so bad for what Ink did to him." Y/n sighed rubbed her face.

She felt the bed shuffle.

"We can go right now, we can go and talk to him right now." Error said. Y/n looked at him and frowned.

"But what if Ink catches me in the void with you?" Error chuckled and turned back around from the pixilized portal.

"He won't."

But w-"

"Y/n. Don't worry 'bout it, okay?" Y/n hesitated, she then nodded her head and got up and walked over to Error.

They both walked out. Together.

A/n: *turns around in chair* you enjoyed it? Tell me if you did

So

I'll

See

You

In

The

Next

Chapter

Bye


End file.
